


The Prize at the End of the Story

by sweepingdonut



Category: AO3
Genre: Digital Art, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Sparkles, no flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Kudos!





	The Prize at the End of the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



> I worked very hard on this. If you don't leave me a gushing comment I might cry.

  



End file.
